


Pumpkin Patches & Photos

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [25]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: All Andrea wants is a big pumpkin and instagram photos to show off said pumpkin





	Pumpkin Patches & Photos

Gigi had taken Andrea out to a pumpkin patch. They'd already carved their store-bought pumpkins, but they'd enjoyed it so much that Gigi decided they needed to pick out pumpkins and carve some more, just to ensure that Andrea had the real authentic autumn experience. As they walked around the pumpkin patch, — or rather tripped over practically every single one in his path, in Andrea’s case — Andrea grumbled and made sarcastic remarks at each pumpkin. Every pumpkin was either too small or too oddly shaped for his liking, and he insisted they couldn't work with a pumpkin like that, so they trekked on.

Frankly, Gigi was beginning to lose hope. With a huff, he abruptly stopped what he was doing and ran a hand through his sweaty hair — they had been stumbling around for quite awhile now, after all. “Andrea.” He groaned, slightly breathless, “Must you ruin this? Just pick a pumpkin! Look, that one right there!” He pointed to a pumpkin to Andrea’s right that looked just fine to him, but of course—

“No! That one isn't good enough! It has to be perfect, Gi!” Andrea wasn't necessarily being grumpy at this point, just stubborn… But also rather determined to get what he wanted. As usual. So Gigi had every right to be unhappy. 

Gigi looked around the pumpkins in their area again, almost desperately so, before pointing to one far off to their left. It was an abnormally large pumpkin, and he was truthfully surprised they'd missed it in the first place. It was the perfect shape and all, but the size was ridiculous, and that was precisely why he'd picked it out. “What about that one?”

Andrea swiveled his head in the direction Gigi has pointed in, and, clearly not realizing it was meant as more of a joke than anything, his eyes lit up. “Yes!” He exclaimed, before practically skipping through the other pumpkins to go get it. 

“No! Andrea, I didn't mean that! I was joking, it's too big!” Gigi yelped as he made the attempt at running after his lover. 

“No, no, this one is perfect, Gi! We have to get it.” Andrea was already by the pumpkin at that point, and Gigi was practically wheezing as he'd finally caught up with him. “It's so big, wouldn't it be amazing to carve it? We'd definitely top everyone on the block, Gi! This is amazing!”

Gigi groaned, and swatted at Andrea. “Don't be ridiculous, it isn't about showing anyone up. Come on, we'll find another.” 

“No. This is the one.” Andrea clearly wasn't going to budge, either. “Now take a picture of me beside it. I can't believe I found it.” 

He went to argue, but ultimately just grumbled and took Andrea’s’ phone from him and took a few steps back. 

“Right, you found it. Of course.” He grumbled under his breath, as he waited for Andrea to pose.

Frankly, his pose was that of an Instagram model that was trying far too hard to be cool, but, at this point in the day… Gigi was too defeated to even mock him. Andrea could have his stupid pumpkin and his Instagram photos as long as they could go home.


End file.
